


She Shoots, She Scores

by AnchoredToTheWorld



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, One Shot, Soccer, couple stuff, soccer game, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredToTheWorld/pseuds/AnchoredToTheWorld
Summary: Nicole takes Waverly to her first soccer game.





	She Shoots, She Scores

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole and Waverly have been together for 6 years, married for 2. Nicole is an avid soccer fan but Waverly never joined her at games because work would always seem to clash, however this one time it didn’t.
> 
> I had this idea I’m my head and just wrote it all out in a rush. I’m no expert when it comes to writing and this is my second attempt at writing anything so don’t have high expectations 😅. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy ✌️

It was the weekend and Nicole was looking forward to finally taking Waverly to a soccer game. The redhead was an avid supporter of Ghost River United, it was a local team that played its games within the city that was just a 45 minute drive away. 

It was only the morning so they still had a few hours to kill before making the journey into the city. Nicole was super stoked to be taking Waverly to her first soccer game, she couldn’t believe it when the brunette had told her that she’d never gone to one before. Waverly was currently in the kitchen making breakfast for both herself and Nicole. She’d decided to make pancakes and bacon, of course it was fake bacon.

The brunette was at the stove when suddenly a pair of arms come around her waist and rested there, Waverly loved when Nicole would hug her from behind. The smaller woman closed her eyes for a few seconds to bask in the comfort of her wife’s arms. “Hey baby”, Nicole said in a soft voice before she placed a few kisses to the left side of the smaller woman’s following that with resting her chin on the brunettes shoulder. “Hey you, I’m making our favourite breakfast. Pancakes with bacon” Waverly said in a chipper voice. Waverly figured that since Nicole was taking her to her first soccer game, she’d mark the occasion by cooking them both their all-time favourite breakfast. “Want any help?”. The brunette then turned around to face the redhead and stood up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on her wife’s lips before saying “No baby, all you need to do is sit yourself down at the table whilst I bring over our plates”. Nicole then leaned down to give her wife a sweet kiss before walking through to the dining room before sitting at the table like she’d been instructed.

...

After spending a couple of hours relaxing on the couch together, Nicole looked down at her watch and thought they’d better get dressed before heading into the city for the game. 

Both Nicole and Waverly were currently in their room picking out what to wear. The redhead knew exactly what she was going to wear, she’d wear her jersey that read ‘Haught’ with the number 9 on the back and her favorite baseball cap.

However Waverly was having difficulty on deciding what to wear since she didn’t have a jersey of her own. 

As if Nicole had read her mind she came out and said “Hey baby, since this is your first game, how bout we go to the team store before the game and buy you a custom jersey of your own so you don’t feel so left out?”

“Can we?” Waverly squealed excitedly. Nicole shot a dimpled smile at her wife before saying “we sure can, angel”.

“What number you thinking about getting on the back of your jersey, babe?”. Waverly pondered for a few moments before saying “I think I’m gonna get the number 7 since that’s the date that we got married” Waverly said in a dreamy voice. 

“Aww, that’s really sweet Waves”. “You’re really sweet” Waverly shot back at her blushing wife. 

Waverly threw on a pair of jeans and some white sneakers before pulling a hoodie over her head. She’d take it off when they bought her a jersey.

Nicole finished putting her sneakers on before turning to Waverly to say “We best get a move on babe, we don’t want to get caught in match day traffic”. 

...

Waverly decided to drive them into the city. They spent the whole journey singing along to the radio, Nicole loved their little in-car concerts. They were currently listening to Taylor Swift’s new album, Waverly had gotten her then girlfriend into her music in the early days of their relationship. Nicole was instantly made a fan, much to brunette’s delight. 

They were currently listening to ‘Lover’ as it had fast become one of their favourites. Nicole had reached her hand over the console and rested it upon her wife’s thigh after giving it a loving squeeze. Waverly quickly looked over at her wife for a split moment to see her give a wide and dimpled smile. Waverly blushed before turning her attention back to the road. 

... 

They had just pulled into the parking lot that was not too far from the stadium. “Are you excited for your first game ,baby?”. Waverly could tell that Nicole was excited to be taking her to her first game just by the the giddiness in her voice as she spoke. “I’m really looking forward to it babe”. She really was excited to be going to her first game but she was just happy that she was spending time with her wife if she was honest. “Let’s get a move on then, we gotta get you a jersey”. 

They both got out of the car and the redhead was quick to reach for her wife’s hand before entwining their fingers together. “You’re gonna look so adorable in a jersey Waves” Nicole always thought that Waverly looked cute when she would sometimes wear her sports jerseys to sleep in. 

...

After a short walk to the team store, they made their way inside and headed straight to the jerseys. 

Waverly was picking out a jersey in her size whilst Nicole had made her way over to look at the baseball caps nearby. 

The redhead picked up a baseball cap for her wife and headed back over to meet her by the jerseys. “I finally found one in my size, took a while, but I found one” Waverly had said. 

They both walked over to the counter where they were met with a teen that worked in the store. “Hi, could we get this jersey and have ‘Haught’ printed on the back with the number ‘7’?”. The teen nodded “Sure” before taking the jersey into the back where they did the customisations. 

The couple patiently waited. 

After 10 or 15 minutes, the teen returned with Waverly’s jersey. He then took the baseball cap from Nicole and totalled up the bill. The redhead paid since she wanted to treat her wife. 

Waverly asked if she could use the changing stall in the store to put on the jersey. The boy nodded and she took the jersey and hat from the counter and went to go change. Nicole waited outside the stall. 

When Waverly was done changing she exited the stall and much to Nicole’s guess, she did indeed look adorable. Waverly checked herself over in a nearby mirror and glanced at herself before putting on the baseball cap. 

“You look even more adorable now Waves” Nicole looked at the brunette with total heart eyes, which caused her to blush shyly. 

They then made their way out of the store, both matching as the pair of them were wearing a jersey that read ‘Haught’ on the back and a baseball cap. 

...

They held hands as they made their way to the seats that their tickets corresponded to. Nicole had chosen some of the best seats as she wanted her wife to have a great first experience of a game and the atmosphere of it all. 

The redhead had bought them both a soda and some chips that they would snack on throughout the game. 

As they sat down, the brunette looked around the stadium at all the other fans that were all decked out in team merchandise. 

Nicole pulled out her phone and brought up the camera, she wanted to take a picture of the two of them to capture the memory of Waverly’s first game. They took one of them both sporting huge grins, another of Nicole kissing the brunettes cheek and a final one of them both looking at each other absolutely lovestruck.

The players were about to make their way out onto the pitch so Nicole put her phone back in her jean pocket. “Here come the players Wave” Nicole waited until they all made their way onto the field before pointing out to her favourite player, Rosita Bustillos. Yeah, that’s right. Ghost River United was a women’s team and had a huge following of devoted fans, the full capacity stadium reflected that. 

“You see number 8 over there Waves?” She pointed out so the brunette could see who she was referring to. “She’s my favorite player, she’s super good. Always scores, every single game. She’s that good” Nicole said excitedly. 

Waverly loved watching her wife’s face light up whilst she spoke about something she was excited or passionate about. She thought it was cute. 

“That good huh?” She smiles at the redhead. “Yup” Nicole said, popping the ‘p’. 

...

The game was in full swing, it was coming up to half time and Ghost River United were leading Revenant City 1-0. 

The ref blew the whistle at half time and the player’s made their way off the pitch. Nicole turned to her wife and asked “How you finding the game so far baby? I told you Rosita scored every game.” 

The pair talked about how the game had been so far and took a couple more quick snaps. The players were starting to make their way back out onto the pitch. 

The ref blew the whistle to start the second half.

To Nicole’s disappointment, Revenant City had managed to score not long after the whistle. Nicole desperately wanted Waverly’s first game to be one where their team won. 

It was coming up to the 90th minute and Nicole and Waverly were both on their feet along with the rest of the stadium. Rosita had managed to retrieve the ball at the half way line and was making her way towards the goal, dribbling past defenders as she had her sight set on scoring the winning goal before the whistle went. 

This was Rosita’s final opportunity before the whistle would more than likely be blown. She got to the edge of the box and made contact with the ball. The whole stadium, including the redhead and brunette, held their breath as they watched the ball make it’s way towards the back of the net. 

**Swoosh. **The ball had hit the back of the netand the whole stadium erupted in delight, they’d won the game. 

“She shoots, she scores” Nicole exclaimed. 

...

”I can’t believe she scored that last minute goal baby” Nicole and Waverly were walking back to their car. “I told you she’s super good Waves” Nicole looked over at Waverly and sent a smirk her wife’s way. 

They were swinging their hands between them as they walked. Waverly was recalling her favorite parts of the game. Nicole was extremely happy that Waverly had enjoyed her first game. She hoped they could do this again when Waverly’s work wouldn’t get in the way. 

...

They’d just walked into the house in which they shared, locked the door behind them and headed straight upstairs to their room.

The two of them got changed out of their clothes and exchanged them for comfortable pj’s. 

Both Nicole and Waverly went about their usual nighttime routines before getting themselves under the covers and two bonus blankets, which the brunette insisted they sleep with too. 

Nicole lay on her back and beckoned Waverly for cuddles. “I really enjoyed taking you to a soccer game baby, especially your first one”. Waverly nodded before replying “I hope I can get to another one soon, hopefully work won’t get in the way like it has all these years”. Nicole wished that she got to take her to another one soon too. 

The smaller woman got as close to Nicole as she possibly could. The redhead kissed the crown of Waverly’s head and whispered “Me too baby, me too”. 


End file.
